


Jack in Auradon

by SamWithACrown



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, 東京ディズニーシー ヴィランズ・ハロウィーン・パーティー | Tokyo DisneySea Villains' Halloween Party
Genre: Gen, This is 100 percent a self indulgent crossover don't @me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/SamWithACrown
Summary: After Alice managed to convince the Queen and King to give her friend Jack a second chance,  he's now living in Auradon, behaving like one of the good guys. But when the VKs arrive at Auradon Prep, will he stay on the good path or go back to being a villain?
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Jack & Alice, Jack & VKs
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is 100% a self indulgent crossover with the Villain Recruiters (but mostly Jack because I can't juggle 10 characters) in the world of Descendants.  
> For the Descendants fans that decide to click on this, 1) thank you, 2) you can read this story even if have no idea who the Villain Recruiters are. Most of the story (at least the parts following the movies) are gonna be from the VKs's prospective, and they don't know about the Recruiters either.  
> For the Villains Recruiters fan, I don't speak Japanese so most of the characterization is based on the small English content that I could find. Also please contact me because the fandom is so small I want to find people to talk about them.  
> This said, enjoy!

They're in the courtroom, one of the building with the strongest anti-magic spells in the whole kingdom of Auradon. It was so that even powerful magic being could have a fair trial, free from enchantments messing with the result.  
But the trial that was taking place today wasn't fair, Alice knew that. How could it be, when the defendants weren't even able to assist their own hearing? They were there, true, she could see them from her seat, but they had been reduced to their object form by the courtroom's spells, and before that by other anti-magic and time-freezing enchantments. Because that was what the rest of the kingdom saw them, as simple objects. The only human between their group, the pirate girl, had been sent back to the Isle with all the other villains, while the rest of them were being considered as magic weapons, sentient magic weapons, sure, but still weapons.  
That's why they were being denied the possibility to even defend themselves. This whole meeting wasn't even a trial, it was simply a matter of deciding what to do with them. No one in Auradon wanted to ruin their reputation with the knowledge they killed a sentient creature, even if it wasn't a human.  
Plus some of them had interacted with some members the group, just like Alice had. Apparently no one had a pleasant experience as she had with Jack tho. She could read the betrayal in Jasmine's eyes as she looked at the frozen-in-time parrot, or the burning hate that Aurora's mother was directing towards the crow. The way that Snow White was still traumatized at the sight of the poisonous apple or the way that sassy Megara had just shut down when the blue flame was brought in. Alice often forgot that Jack's friends and Jack himself worked for villains. She considered him one of her best friends, and she knew that some other people she talked to thought that way too, but Ariel was down in Atlantica and Quasimodo still wasn't comfortable with formal events. And even if they were friends with them, there was no denying what they had done under the orders of their masters.  
So she couldn't hope to convince the king to ignore what the Recruiters had done and to let them live their life free. Not all of them, anyways.  
But maybe...  
Without thinking, Alice ran to where the defendants were laying, each of them on their own small table in a tidy row. She jumped in front of the table with the card.  
"Your Majesty," she pleaded.  
"Alice? What's the meaning of this?" King Adam had stood up, and now it seemed that the only thing holding him down was the hand of Queen Belle on his arm.  
"Your Majesty, please, I ask you to listen to me." She was very aware that this would be her only chance to help her friend. She had to choose her words very carefully.  
"I cannot speak for the other Recruiters" she gestured to the other objects, "but I can assure you that whatever crimes Jack committed were against his will.  
None of the Recruiters had a choice in following the orders of their masters, as it was their magic that kept them alive and gave them their own set of powers. But while most of them accepted this with joy and honor," her eyes fell on the frozen hyena, " I can assure you that Jack never felt proud of his actions under the Red Queen" she didn't know that, not really. People from wonderland were still a mystery for her, even after all this years. But she could remember all the complaining Jack did when they had their tea time, before all of this mess started. She also knew that he wasn't the only one reluctantly following his master, she thought as she threw a glance at the octopus floating still in a glass bowl, but he was the only one that she had a small chance at helping.  
"He was forced to act under her orders, both by their magic connection and by the threat of beheading that the Queen is so fond of. Believe me when I say that he would have left and came with me on the surface the second he could! And now that the Queen is locked away and has no control over him, he actually could! He could actually have a chance at a life with free will, without magic forcing him to do things against his will!" She turned to the public "Imagine it, finally being free after years under a spell, I'm sure a lot of you can sadly relate"  
She turned back to King Adam. She knew full well his story. If someone could relate to it, it was him.  
"...say that your friend gets its second chance," the king started, cautiously, "how can we be sure that it will behave as a respected citizen of Auradon, and not as the villain that it lived with before?"  
Alice felt hope bloom in her chest "I'll make sure of that myself, Your Majesty!"  
It was the queen that spoke next: "Will you take the responsibility for all of this creature action's, Alice?"  
"Yes Your Majesty! Of course!"  
"I see."  
The queen stood up from where she was sitting next to her husband and stood in front of Alice. She looked at her for a second, as if to study her. Then she addressed the public. "As all of you all well know, I am a big believer in second chances.  
If Alice, here, in front of all of you, says that she trust this creature enough to put her faith in him, I say that he should be let regain his human form, and with the help of Alice, try and became part of our community."  
Belle took the card from the table and handed it to Alice, that took it with shaking hands. The queen looked her in the eyes.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Alice."  
Alice could just nod as she hugged the card close to her chest.


	2. Chapter 1

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"  
Mal was still trying to get more informations from the prince and the other girl. The group had decided to let Mal do most of the talking, so now Evie and the two boys were only half listening to the conversation, most of their attention towards studying the new environment they had found themselves in. Prince Ben had just brought them inside the school. Mal and Aurora's daughter were still glaring at each other and the poor prince was stuck between the two. Evie noticed him subtlety looking around for a way to escape this situation, when his attention was caught by something that was behind the VK. He waved towards it.  
"Ah! Jack!"  
Evie turned around. On top of the staircase, watching from over the handrail, was a young man looking down at them. He was dressed in yellow and light blue, the colors of Auradon Prep, so maybe he was a staff member? He looked slightly older than a student. He had curly brown hair and a band-aid on his right check. But what attracted Evie's attention was the man's expression: everyone in Auradon had looked at them with either fear or superiority ( _and Ben's hope and nervousness, I guess_ , Evie added in her thoughts). Instead the man was looking at them with surprise and incredulity, as if they were something directly out of a dream.  
But it lasted only a second, as he shook his head and slided down the stairs.  
"Your Majesty! I see our guests have arrived!" The man, Jack apparently, said with a wide grin.  
"I've already told you, there's no need to call me-" mumbled Ben, before sighing and ignoring it.  
He straightened himself and smiled: "guys, this is Jack." Jack waved at them. Evie couldn't shake the feeling that he was studying them. It was the same feeling that she would get on the Isle, where everyone was always on edge, not from a staff member here in Auradon.  
"He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben continued, "I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..."  
"-Ask Jack" Audrey interrupted him.  
"Ha." Sneered Mal. Evie had to resist rolling her eyes. It seemed that her friend had decided to antagonize the pink princess, and there was nothing any of them could do to stop that.  
There was a beat of uncomfortable silence as the two girls smiled uncomfortably at each other, before Audrey dragged Ben away.  
So the VK remained alone with Jack.  
"So!" The man clapped his hands together (Evie notices that he wore a pair of light blue gloves, even if they were indoors) "as Ben said, my name is Jack. I'm here to be your guide for the evening" he leaned forward in an exaggerated bow.  
"So, about your classes! I was given your schedules" he pulled out four sheets of paper from behind his back, _where had they came from?_ , and looked at them.  
"They already put all the requirements already, it seems. All the fun stuff like history of woodsmen and pirates, or safety rules for the Internet, or-" He squinted his eyes to read something, "...remedial goodness 101?"  
"Let me guess. New class?" Asked Mal, crossing her arms.  
Jack only shrugged in response. He handed them the papers.  
The girl rolled her eyes and moved past him: “Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.” she said, going up the stairs.  
The other three followed her.  
“Your dorms are the other way, kids!” Jack screamed their way. Evie could have sworn there was some fondness in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about Doug, don't worry, he'll appear later. But for now I needed an excuse for Jack to met the VK.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tokyo DisneySea Tumblr, come say hi! villainrecruiters.tumblr.com


End file.
